Hogwarts School of Battle & Magic
by SakuraStorm0808
Summary: In a brutal world where children are raised to be fighters, as adults watch them battle in the Arena, even cheering them on, one lone boy emerges, determined to change this brutal way of society. But he has an odd way of doing that... by emerging triumphant as the ultimate Victor. His name? James Potter.. Rated T, probably will go up to M in the future.
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE

Ever since the Dark Lord won the battle, Hogwarts has been transformed, and that would be an understatement. The school remained the idea of sorting students into different sections that valued different character trait. Gryffindor valued Courage, Willpower and Determination; Ravenclaw valued Knowledge above all; Hufflepuff valued Teamwork and Loyalty and finally Slytherin valued Sneakiness and an ability to think on your toes. The Head of house now are: Slytherin has Ms Umbridge, Hufflepuff has Mr Yaxley, Ravenclaw has Mr Greyback and the announcement that had many outraged, Gryffindor's Head of House is Ms Lestrange.

The changes to the castle are also rather prominent. Many of the priceless portraits have been slashed beyond recognition, or have been removed. Many of the moving stairs that have been enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself have been destroyed, or out of bounds. Many of the secret passages are either blocked off, or not a secret any longer. The library has had most of its books removed or destroyed, only the "useful" books remain.

The seventh floor is just for the purpose of letting Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students to their common rooms. The sixth floor is now out of bounds to students unless granted permission; it is now where all the teacher's offices and are and the headmaster's office is also located there. The fifth floor is now for all extra-curricular classes (Ancient Studies, Art, Earth Magic, Music, Magical Theory and the Hogwarts orchestra). The fourth floor still contains access to the restricted section. Now, a pass is no longer required, you just have to be in fourth year or above. Elective subjects are now taught on the fourth floor (Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Magical Creatures, Apparition and Alchemy.) The third floor has access to the library; and Charms, Dark Arts and Defence Against the Dark Arts are now taught here. On the second floor, Herbology, History of Magic and Transfiguration. On the first floor, Hospital Wing is still in full function, and all storerooms are located here. On the ground floor, not too much has been changed, except the transfiguration courtyard now teaching flying, and the transfiguration department hall now used for practicing. Under the castle, the dungeons mostly retained their purpose of teaching potions. Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party hall, remember that? That is now another practicing area\

Practicing area, you ask, what's that for? Well, remember what I said about Hogwarts being transformed? Remember that as I say this. All students in their respective year groups compete in a competition of sorts. Only half of the first years make it into second year, half of second year makes it into third year and so on. What do you mean, 'this much students make it into whatever year? Where do the others go? They were killed. By their own peers.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

James Potter was as ordinary as a son of a failed revolutionist as he could ever be.

Sometimes he wondered what life could be like if his father won the war, but, really, he knew that unless he had a time-turner, it was useless to even think these thoughts. As he tossed and turned restlessly in his threadbare bed, he was more worried about his younger brother and sister than his own future. Being reduced down to being like house-elves for his fathers nemesis was bad enough, but having to watch his siblings suffer was torture to him, and his 'caretaker' knew that. As he dosed off, he didn't even remember that tomorrow was his birthday.

* * *

A sharp sting on his face was the wakeup cue for him every morning, at 6:00 sharp. He automatically said :"What concerns you, master?" with his eyes closed, and that's why he nearly shrieked when he saw the sneering face of Mr Malfoy. He hastily got up and swallowed the yell.

"The Dark lord wishes to see you. In the dining hall. "

"Yes, sir."

"And wear your robes."

And with a swish of his black robes, he was gone. James put on his crisp white buttoned shirt, black pants and robe, and his tie. The dark lord insisted he wear formal attire when something important is happening. He shook awake Albus and Lily, telling them to behave, and gave them a brief hug before he walked to the dining hall.

As James was near the gargantuan oak doors, then opened themselves. He waited for the 'come in!', and when it did come, he walked in with his head up, as mistress Bella has told him to do. He stood a respective distance away from Voldemort, and said what he has initially said to Mr Malfoy in the morning:

"What concerns you, master?"

"Today is you birthday."

"Yes."

"Your eleventh birthday. Remember anything?"

Confusion flitted across James' face.

"No, master."

"Right. Have a look at this."

Voldemort tossed him a letter. On it was a 'H' surrounded by a snake, eagle, lion and badger. Underneath that, it read:

James Sirius Potter

Dark Blossom Manor

England.

James gingerly opened it. It read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Dear James Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Bellatrix Lestrange

Deputy Headmistress

James looked up. Voldemort was showing a rare smile, instead of a smirk.

"Yes, James. You may go."

"Thank you, master, thank you!"

James was ecstatic. He never expected to be able to attend a magical school! Now he finally has a chance to meet other children, and-

What about Lily and Albus? His happiness was quickly drowned in dread.

"What about Lily and Albus, master?"

"They will stay here, of course."

And that was the boulder dropped back onto James' spirit.

The second piece of paper in the envelope read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Battle Magic: A Basic Guide by Kendal Aldous

Muggle Fighting: Pathetic or Protective? by Nolan Lynwood

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

1 owl

Students may also bring a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

James' mind was still on his siblings, and how would they _survive. _He needs to tell them everything he knows!

His ominous train of thought was interrupted by:

"You will go to Diagon Alley with Lucius to get your wand and an owl and a cat. You will also need to bet your uniform fitted by Madam Malkin. Understood?"

"Yes master."

"Any questions?"

"No master."

"Good. You may go, James."

* * *

James bursted into their shabby room, and called Lily and Albus over to his bed.

"I'm going to go to a magical school!"

"WHAT?", exclaimed Lily and Albus together.

"And that means I'm not going to be around for a very long time. When I'm gone, behave yourselves! Albus,, watch that mouth of yours and take care of Lily. Lily, just don't complain, and Voldemort won't give you extra work, or have a reason to punish you. Ok?"

"I'll miss you Jay-mes!"

"Lily, I know, I'll miss you too. I'll owl you at least every week, ok? Albus, promise me, take care of Lily."

"I promise. Will we be able to join you next year?"

"I... I think so."

"Ok. You be careful too, James."

"Thanks. I love you-"

A swish of robes sounded the end of their time together, even for this brief moment. James gave them each a hug, and a meaningful look before he was swept out by Lucius.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world belongs to J.K .Rowling. I only own this plot.**

**A/N: It's nice to see the views popping up every time I check. I would like to ask for the correct spelling of this: Is it James's or James' ? I will do by James's for now but if it's some other spelling, please correct me! Thanks. Constructive critisism is welcome, as is any reviews! Sorry about not updating for a while, though. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 2

James struggled to keep up with Lucius striding in front of him. So much to see, so little time. He didn't have to worry about being lost though. People moved away and parted from Lucius automatically like he had a dark presence around him. Brooms wizzed around in shop windows, Caudrones bubbled away in others, and so much was happening. Lucius turned into a pet shop. The owner immediately bowed.

"Lucius.", he said stiffly.

"Hello. Mr Riddle here needs an owl and a cat."

The shop-owner's eyes widened rather comicaly.

"Y-Yes, of course, sir."

He led James over to the large collection of owls.

"Which one woud you like, young master?"

Young master? James didn't quite know what to feel. Horrified at an older person call him that, or slightly amused at being called 'young master' because Lucius has slapped a 'Riddle' on his name.

The owls in this shop were all individuals. Yellow eyes peered at James as he scanned them.

"I'll have this barn owl, thanks."

"Oh, no need to thank me, young master, it is my would be 3 galleons, thank you."

Before Lucius could remind him, James said;

"I also need a cat."

"Yes, of course. Which one would you like, Mr Riddle?", he said, pointing at a rather large selection of cats.

James scanned his eyes over them. A black cat caaught his eye.

"I'll have this one, thanks."

"No problem. That will be six galleons then. Good day!"

Lucius put the money on the table, and led James out. He entered another shop, this time a uniform shop. The shop lady fitted him with his Hogwarts school uniform, and they left after paying.

Once again, Lucius walked out into the bustling Diagon Alley, but this time, he headed towards a spot marked 'Apparition Point C", grabbed James's hand, and dissaparated in a whirl.

They appeared in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley. James stumbled as he appeared, nearly falling over. Lucius was already striding along. James shhddered, but it wasn't cold. This place is brimming with a dark auora. Lucius turned into a shop, and James quickly followed.

Immediately, James recognised this shop as a wand shop. Rows apon rows of boxes filled the shelves. A voice startled James:

"Hello, Lucius, anything I can do for you today?"

" Mr Riddle required a wand."

"Mr Riddle? Ah, yes. Come here, James."

James was watching the two adult's banter closely, and came forward immediately.

"Hold out your wand arm, please."

A series of measurements began with his arm, his shoulders, his waist, his leg, his height, his nose-

"Enough!"

The tape measure dropped to the ground lifelessly.

"Now, hold out your wand arm again, and hold them over the wand woods and the cores. Choose the ones you feel a strong connection with."

James held his arm over the wand woods. A strong warmth came over him as he passed over a white wood. He picked this one up, and handed it over to the wandmaker. He raised an eyebrow at Lucius, but said nothing. He then did the same to the many wand cores. The same feeling was felt when he passed over a jar of a black-grayish substance, and what he knows as dragon heart-strring.

"There. Please come back half an hour later, Mr Riddle."

"Thank you."

As they left the shop, James asked Lucius a question.

"Why did the shop owner look at you like that when I picked my wand wood, sir?"

"You picked the wood Aspen, James. Aspen wood is renowned to be picked by talented duellists. Aspen wood is good for charmwork too. You picking Aspen is signifying that you are strong minded, and you have a mind of a revolotionary."

"Thank you, sir, but how do you know all that information?"

Lucius gave James a sharp look.

They then apparated back to Diagon Alley, and bought a trunk (with special properties that Lucius told him to find out by himself), a mokeskin pouch and a first aid kit that James has insisted on buying. Lucius relented, and shrugged, saying "It's your money you're wasting." James ignored that. They exited Diagon Alley and returned to Knockturn Alley to collect James's wand.

"Ten inches, Aspen, dementor ash and dragon heartstring core, surprisingly swishy. Give it a try!"

As Jame, took the wand in his hand, a warmth spread up his arm, and through his body. He gasped, and golden sparks shot out.

"Well, that's that.", the shopowner said with a smile. "Twelve Galleons please, because of the dementor ash."

They paid, and left.

"So, James, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Definitely!"

Lucius smirked, and said under his breath: Good luck, James _Potter_, you'll need it to survive your first year.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world belongs to J. . I only own this plot.**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while! Blame the high school tests.**

CHAPTER 3

The station of King's Cross was as busy as ever, people milling about and minding their own business. James followed Lucius through the crowd, careful to keep his face down as to not attract unwanted scrutiny. "Through here.", he said, pointing at a brick wall. He then promptly walked through it. James decided to quickly follow while no muggles were watching.

A blast of warm air hit James has he passed through. He gasped, and opened his eyes.

A magnificent steam train greeted him. James quickly pulled his hood on, and kept following the senior Malfoy. According to James's questioning from earlier, Lucius'es grandson,Scorpius will be attending another magical academy, because Hogwarts was a'low-level' magical school. James had snorted mentally at that.

James climbed onto the train, and searched for an empty compartment. He quickly found one, and thought to himself "_This is why Lucius insisted on being earlier._"

He dragged his suitcase in, and plopped down on the cushy chairs. He decided to get some parchment,string and quill out. He pocked holes into the sdes of his wad of parchment, and threaded string through tightly to form a makeshift diary.

_The Hogwarts Express seems to have been upgraded from the 'threadbare seats' and 'chilly compartments'. Or the more likely option is that Uncle Droco has been exaggerating. I have been lucky enough to pick an empty compartment, although people coming in will be inevitable. As I look out the window, I can see parents hugging their children with tears in their eyes. How life could have been for me if Dad had won!_

James heared people near his compartment door, so he quickly stuffed his diary in his mokeskin pouch. The wiening lip swallowed his diary quickly, and James swore he heard a small burp coming from it. The sliding door slided open,and in came three other students. One with chocolate brown hair said

"Hey, do you mind if we sit here as well? We're first years as well."

"Sure."

They settled down, and began talking. Wisps of conversation drifted by , like '_Gryffindor is the best house!', 'No it isn't, Ravenclaw is!', 'Hufflepuffs are better than you both!'_

"On the contrary, I think Slytherin has rather amiable qualities, don't you think?" James asked dryly.

All three turned to look at him. James poked his head up from _A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _and asked:

"Oh no, just offering my opinion, you guys carry on!"

"We shouldn't! We've been ignoring him since we came in! We don't even know your name!"

"Well then, what is your name?"

"James Po-Riddle."

_That was too close._

"James Poriddle, what kind of name is that?

"David! James's last name is Riddle,isn'it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, we'll tell you our names now. My name is Gwendolyn, I prefer Gwen; here is David, and lastly-"

"I'll introduce myself, thank you. My name is Ava Penrose, and I hope to be in Ravenclaw. Gwen would like to be in Gryffindor, and Dave wants to be in Hufflepuff. Well, with you here James,we will have one from each house! How about that?"

"Yeah!"

"That's pretty cool, we can- James, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah! That's awesome!"

"Don't you want to be our friend?"

"I'm sorry, I just kinda tune people out when I'm reading."

"Heh, we'll make a Ravenclaw outta you!"

James smiled,and asked:

" How do you guys know each other?"

"Oh1 Well, me and David are actually fraternal twins."

"Ava! Even I didn't know that!

"And Gwen here is my friend.", Ava finished,completely ignoring Gwen's faces at her. David bursted out in laughter, and even James chuckled at Gwen's face.

The train ride seemed a lot shorter afterwards, with David telling funny made up stories, Ava being in a heated (but good natured) dabate with James on the topic of Quidditch and the four buying treats from the trolley lady. They then had a competition of "Who can eat the most Bertie Bott's Beans". Ava quit after eating a grass-flavoured one (andwas teased so much by James and Gwen that she had a dark brown one, which turned out to by coffee flavoured. Gwen nearly choked on an gold tinted one, which was something that Gwen called 'ginger-beer'. James and David were battling it out when a prefect stepped in;

"You must be first years. You should change now, we are approching Hogwarts."

"Ok, thanks!",

Gwen said. The prefect closed the door, and Gwen and Ava left to change while James and David decided to put the blinds down, and change in the apartment.

"Um, David, My suitcase has a sort of a room in it, so I can go down there and you can change here...?"

"Oh, really? That's so cool of your parents to get you!"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

_Let him think that way._

James stepped into his suitcase.

When he stepped out, Ava and Gwen were back from the changing room.

Gwen was rather shocked when James popped up from his suitcase;

'James! You just- stepped out of a suitcase!"

"Calm down Gwen, his suitcase is probably a special one where you have a room in it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Woah, that's really cool! Can I see it?"

"I would love to let you see, but my suitcase only allows the owner in, so-"

"Oh, It's all right! I was just curious!"

"You're lucky you aren't a cat."

"What was that Gwen?"

"You won't get it anyways."

"Come on, Ava!"

James smiled behind his book. _Looks like Hogwarts isn't going to be that bad after all._

Little did James know that he couldn't be more wrong.


End file.
